Dora Gin
Dora Gin appeared in 1992 TV series called Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. He's actually Lamp Fairy Gin (ジン Jin) and he is an ancient genie that lived within a magic lamp. According to legend, Gin has a connection to the story of Aladdin. Somehow, the lamp ended up lost at the bottom of a harbor in Japan. It was eventually recovered by Totpat and Bookback while they were on a fishing expedition. Realizing what they had recovered the pair naturally demanded that the genie destroy the Zyurangers on their behalf. Although Gin was far too powerful for the heroes to defeat, Geki was able to blast the lamp out of Totpat's hands with his , sending Gin back into the lamp. While the Zyurangers searched for the lamp, it ended up in the hands of six children who used the genie to give them whatever they want. When the Zyurangers tracked down the children they tried to prevent the heroes from recovering the lamp. Because of this, the lamp ended up in the hands of Witch Bandora. The evil witch then used her powers to shatter the lamp and then create her own to trap Gin within, transforming him into Dora Gin (ドーラジン Dōra Jin). While the Zyurangers battled Dora Gin, they were caught in a moral dilemma. Unlike most of their foes, they could not bring themselves to kill Dora Gin because the children love him. Instead, the group helped the children recover the pieces of the original lamp. Once it was reassembled, Mei used her Ptera Arrow to shatter Bandora's lamp. This in turn returned Gin to normal. In the aftermath of the battle, the Zyurangers convinced the children to return the magic lamp to the waters it came from. In order to prevent the Gin's powers entering the wrong hands, the Zyurangers used a magic amulet to prevent it from being used in the future. Lamp Fairy Gin was a kind and gentle soul, he enjoyed music and liked to dance and have fun. However, his will was bent to the wants and needs of whoever held his magic lamp. That said, even though he had to follow the demands of his masters, he didn't necessarily like it, like when Totpat ad Bookback commanded him to attack the Zyurangers. When Bandora transformed him into Dora Gin, the kind-hearted Gin became evil until he was freed from her control. Powers and Abilities * Wish Fulfillment: Gin was able to grant the wishes of those who commanded him by creating whatever they desired out of thin air. For the most part, these abilities were used to create physical objects such as toys and video games. * Smoke Form: Gin could also travel quickly between short distances by turning into smoke. * Offensive Magic: Gin could also use his magic to defend himself or, more specifically, attack opponents on behalf of his masters. To this end he demonstrated the ability to create a shower of spears, fire constricting streamers from his wrists which could also transform into ropes. * Transmogrification: Gin also had the ability to transform living beings into inanimate objects, such as when he turned Totpat and Bookback into balloons. Although the pair were later restored to normal, it is unknown if this was due to a time limit, Gin changing them back, or the work of another practitioner of magic. Arsenals * Janbiya: Gin carried a Janbiya, a curved dagger of Middle Eastern origin in the waistband of his pants. He could project energy blasts from this weapon. * Drill Staff: When transformed into Dora Gin, the genie was armed with a staff which had a drill bit that could be turned by a manual hand crank. This weapon did not appear to have any special properties. Weaknesses As stated above, Gin had no choice but to follow the will of whoever held his lamp. If the lamp was forcibly removed from his masters grasp Gin was automatically shunted back into it. If the lamp is shattered, Gin loses his magical abilities until the lamp is reconstructed or he is placed within a different lamp with similar magical properties. When last seen, Gin's magic lamp was wrapped in an amulet that prevents it from being used, effectively trapping Gin within until the amulet can be removed. See Also * Genie Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Genies Category:Magical Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Eisuke Yoda Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1992 Category:Super Sentai Universe